Treasure Hunter Outfit
The is an outfit found in Red Dead Redemption. This outfit ensures the Treasure Hunters consider the player a friend, though a hostile act toward them will remove this effect. In-game description "Disguise yourself as part of the Treasure Hunter gang." Description This outfit consists of a dirty and frayed pink shirt, along with a pair of tan pants tucked in a pair of socks. This is the only outfit (besides the Gentleman's Attire) where Marston doesn't wear cowboy boots. It is unknown to the editor what type of boots Marston is wearing. Scraps *Scrap 1: Search Silent Stead. (In a container in a small house just northwest of the intersection) *Scrap 2: Complete Stranger side-mission "California". *Scrap 3: Make a profit playing Blackjack at Rathskeller Fork. (Winning any size bet will earn you this scrap, simply gain at least a single chip more than you started with when you began). *Scrap 4: Claim a Treasure Hunter bounty alive (Treasure Hunter bounty can most likely be found at Rathskeller Fork). *Scrap 5: Complete Gaptooth Breach Hideout. *Scrap 6: Purchase at the tailor in Thieves' Landing (bought for $250). Uses *This outfit makes the Treasure Hunters consider you as one of their own as long as you do not take aggressive action towards them. *This outfit is very useful in avoiding random attacks in and around Gaptooth Ridge as this is where the treasure hunter gang calls home. *This outfit can be used to gain access to the treasure room in Gaptooth Breach without having to fire a single shot until you reach the exit. Just put this outfit on and walk right into the mine and you will be able to see the miners going about their work and such. When you get to the treasure room just open the chest and take the money. As you exit the mine, red dots will appear signifying enemies and there will be treasure hunters pointing guns at you; only those with red dots will fire at you as the rest of the men inside the mine don't attack unless provoked. This is a very nice way to complete Gaptooth Breach quickly and get easy money in the process. Trivia *This outfit, the U.S. Army Outfit, the Bandito Outfit, Reyes' Rebels Outfit, Walton's Gang Outfit, Bureau Uniform, Expert Hunter Outfit, Savvy Merchant Outfit, Deadly Assassin Outfit , and the Gentleman's Attire are the only outfits that don't use Marston's Cowboy Hat. *Marston seems to put dirt and grime on his face in order to look more believable as all treasure hunters seem to have very bad hygiene. *When Marston greets other people pressing "B" on Xbox 360 and "Circle" in PS3, he will touch his head as if he were tipping his hat. *If Marston attempts to enter the rail house at the Gaptooth Breach mine while wearing this outfit, the Treasure Hunter gang will attack him despite the player not having done anything hostile to them. This may be because this is the building where you have to rescue the tied up man when you first start this Hideout. *Putting on this outfit is a great way to complete the Gaptooth Breach hideout since the miners will only attack you if Marston threatens or attacks them. *To unlock the Treasure Hunter Outfit early, type in the cheat "YOU THINK YOU TOUGH, MISTER?" on the options menu. *This outfit looks similar to Dutch van der Linde's but his color of shirt is orange. *If you have not collected any bounties in New Austin, it is likely that you will have to complete other bounties until a Treasure Hunter Bounty finally is posted. *John's neck bandana, a memento from his time in Dutch's Gang, is worn backwards while wearing this outfit. The only other outfit with this feature is the Walton's Gang outfit. *Wearing this outfit as John or Jack will show their scars more easily. Gallery File:Jackoutfit6.png File:Treasure_Hunter_Outfit.jpg|John Marston seen wearing the Treasure Hunter Outfit. 29489343.jpg|Jack Video Trophies/Achievements Obtaining the contributes toward acquisition of the following Achievement/Trophy: es:Traje de buscatesoros it:Vestito da cacciatore di tesori Category:Redemption Outfits